A Little Pick Me Up
by PhWoMp
Summary: After ignoring Lucy's feelings, Natsu is left struggling to find a way to apologise to the Celestial Spirit Mage. What better way to apologise then to start a pick-up line competition? **Warning** EXTREMELY lame jokes. Occasional foul language, Rated T to be safe.


**~A Little Pick-Me-Up~**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters._

* * *

It was a rainy day in Magnolia, the clouds covered the usually light blue skies and gave an ominous feeling. Thunder and Lightning laced the sky, casting the only natural light within the town. As the storm intensified, the mages of Fairy tail were trapped inside their guild; unwilling to venture into the rain. Due to the aforementioned situation, everyone seemed uninspired to take any missions; even Nab was sitting away from his normal spot by the board. The clouds seemed to seep inside and cloud everyone's mood. No body was talking much, laughing or (surprisingly) fighting. Mira stood behind the bar washing dishes with Lucy, Lisanna, Erza and Levy sitting across from her. All of them were chatting way about a mission they had recently been on; all except Lucy.

"Hey, Lucy! Is everything alright? You seem awfully quiet today," chirped Mira, her blues eyes watching the blonde closely.

Lucy let out a sigh and continued to stare off to the right, "Yeah, I'm fine. thank you for asking Mira." Her tone was low and robotic, which attracted the attention of the rest of her friends at the bar.

"Lu-chan, are you sure you're okay? You sound kinda sad," her bluenette friend placed a small hand on her shoulder and brought her face closer to Lucy.

"It's... nothing," she raised her eyes to meet Levys and gave a small, fake smile. "I'm fine, I promise."

"Did Natsu do something?" Inquired Lisanna. She has seen that look on her friend before, after Natsu had made an inappropriate comment about the clothing Lucy was wearing. She knew she was right as soon as she saw a light blush creep onto Lucy's face.

"N-no! It's n-nothing like that!" she cried, her eyes widened and arms waved away the comment frantically.

A large grin appeared on Mira's face and she put down the plate she was cleaning, "So, Natsu is the one to blame for your moping!" she giggled and leaned towards the reddening Celestial mage, "What did he do?"

All the women at the bar leaned towards Lucy, anxious to hear the juicy gossip that had just surfaced. All the women knew Lucy really liked Natsu and also knew she was far too proud to openly admit her feelings. It came as a huge shock to all the woman when they heard what Lucy finally confessed.

"I... I think I... may have ruined my relationship with Natsu..." her gazed dropped again to the ground and her face brightened, "I kinda... told him that I like him... more than nakama..." she slammed her head into the counter as all the women around her squealed in excitement.

"My goodness, Lucy!" Lisanna wrapped her arms around Lucy. She couldn't be happier that her friend finally gather enough courage to come to terms with her emotions, let alone confess to the object of said emotions.

"That's great Lu-chan!" Levy pumped a small fist into the air.

"It's about time!" nodded Erza.

"So, wait... why is your relationship ruined then?" asked Mira. She struggled to see what the problem could be; Natsu openly admitted a desire to be closer with Lucy (ofcourse, only to Mira). "What did he do?"

"It's more like 'what didn't he do', Mira," spoke a mortified Lucy, her head still hidden in her arms, facing the countertop, "He didn't say anything back, he just... sat there..."

"How long did he sit there?" growled Erza. She knew her friend could be an idiot, but he should know how to promptly respond to a love confession.

"I don't know... it seemed like forever... after a while I just gave up waiting and ran away."

"Did he follow you?" Lisanna had loosened her grip on Lucy and had a bit of a snap to her voice, she was obviously upset by the lack of attention Natsu had given to her nakama.

"No," the celestial mage finally made her face visible, tears were threatening to fall. She bit her lip and forced them back; she couldn't cry again, she just had to learn to deal with her situation.

"I am NOT going to just sit here and just let Natsu hurt MY best friend!" Levy stood up and searched the guide for pink and started stomping towards it once found, "I'll MAKE him see how great Lu-chan is!"

"LEVY NO!" cried Lucy, before she had the chance to grab the script mage, the rest of the women pounced on top of her, "Get off! I don't want things to get any worse between us!"

"Calm down, Lucy!" whispered Erza, her voice was surprisingly soft, "I promise you, Natsu won't pull away! You are his best friend! No matter what he says, we all know he loves you!" with those words, Lucy released a loud sigh and stopped struggling, turning her face back to the bar.

"I hope you're right, Erza..."

* * *

He was talking quietly to two people he could barely tolerate, about a situation that he was completely useless in. If she wasn't by the bar, Natsu would have gone straight to Mira, or maybe even Lisanna. Instead he had to deal with the smug looks and snide comments made by Slant eyes and Iron muncher, all because he was desperate to fix a HUGE mistake he made.

"The only way to redeem yourself is to embarrass yourself as much as you embarrassed her," laughed Gray. He was leaning towards Natsu with a large smirk on his face and it took everything he had not to punch him.

"He's right, Salamander," growled the iron dragon slayer, leaning back on his chair, "Apologizing isn't even an option anymore."

He groaned and beat his head against the wooden table. Why did he have to be such an idiot? When Lucy confessed to him, he was so taken back that he didn't know what to say; he was sure it had to be some kind of prank created by Gray. He never thought Lucy would like him as he liked her and it wasn't until he saw her running away with tears in her eyes that he finally realized what he had done.

"Man up and do it!" Gray aggressively whispered.

"The longer you wait, the worse things get," grunted Gajeel.

"This is some kind of sick joke right? You can't _honestly_ think that I will do this?" moaned an irritated fire mage.

"If you love her, you'll do it."

"Fuck you."

"**NATSU DRAGNEEL! I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU RIGHT NOW!**" shouted Levy, she was stomping his way with a dark aura around her. A small 'eep' escaped his mouth and he ran behind Gajeel, hoping the bluenette wouldn't hurt him if her love interest was in the way.

"Get out from there, Salamander!" gulped Gajeel as Levy stopped in front of him, crossing her arms over her small chest and cocking an eyebrow at him, "You're gonna get me into shit!" he whispered to the cowering male.

"Come out,_ now_!" hissed Levy, shooting Natsu a venomous stare.

"W-what do y-you want with me?"

"I want to know why you would ignore Lucy's confession!" she spat, her hands shifting from her chest to her hips.

The dragon slayer's eyes widened and his face went scarlet, "I-I didn't m-mean to ignore her! I sw-swear!" he started squirming and sweating under the intensity of Levy's stare.

"He's telling the truth, squirt," grunted the pierced man.

"We were actually just discussing what he can do to make amends for his stupidity," sneered Gray, giving Natsu a quick punch to the arm.

"You wanna fight, stripper?" the once terrified male stood up and lit a fist on fire, challenging the smug bastard to a battle. He had quite enough of his pompous demeanour when it came to this dilemma.

"Any day, ash brains!" he head butted his dense nekama.

"_Enough_!" snapped Levy. She grabbed a chair and sat down, motioning for the other members of the guild to join her. "What do you have so far?"

"They want me to strip and sing an embarrassing song that Gajeel wrote!" blushed Natsu. He tore his eyes away from Gray and glanced in the direction Lucy was currently in.

"W-what?!" shuddered the girl, completely taken back by what she just heard, "That would _mortify_ Lucy! She would never be able to forgive him if he does something like that!" a touch of pink rose to her cheeks.

"He needs to feel as embarrassed as Lucy did when he left her!" shot a disappointed Gray; he thought it was a good idea.

"Sure! But that would be more embarrassing for Lucy than it would for him!"

"I beg to differ," mumbled the pinkette. He buried his head in his arms.

"Shut it, Natsu! You wouldn't even be in this mess if you had just been a man and acknowledged her feelings!" she retorted.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," smirked Gajeel as he gave Levy an approving nod.

"Alright, what are you willing to do to prove to Lu-chan that you love her?"

Natsu tensed for a moment, he lifted his head and looked directly into the young woman's eyes, "Anything," his tone was strong and forceful. He would give up everything he held dear just to have a chance to be with his Lucy.

She couldn't help but squeal at his word. She placed her hand on her chin and thought hard about the mess that had to be fixed. She suddenly thought of a fool proof plan to both embarrass Natsu and make Lucy laugh.

"Horrible pick-up lines!" she finally said, startling all the men with her sudden outburst. "It's perfect! Lucy is a sucker for sappy romance and nothing would be more embarrassing then professing his undying love through the art of terrible, horrible pick-ups!"

All the men sat silent for a few moments, trying to process what she had just said. They all turned to one another, looked back to Levy and laughed.

"And what is so funny?" huffed Levy, slightly deterd by their reaction.

"How is that going to work?" Gray chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye, "This idiot couldn't come up with an excuse to use the restroom, let alone a clever pick-up line!" Natsu gave a devilish grin.

"If I were a stop light, I'd turn red every time you passed by, just so I could stare at you a bit longer."

All laughing stopped and all faces turned to the pink haired dragon slayer that just spoke that line. The shock expressions that he received made him chuckle and he decided to enlighten his ignorant friends.

"I may not be the smartest guy..."

"Understatement of the year," Gajeel uttered under his breath.

"But I know how to win a battle, and picking up girls was a battle I once won against Loki," he smirked at his friends shocked expressions. He had to admit, it too him forever to learn all those cheesy one-liners, but it was worth it to beat that womanizing asshole.

"So, you actually know some good ones?" sputtered Gray, absolutely astonished.

Natsu gave a large smile and placed his hands behind his head, "Yeah, you could say that!"

Gray gave a smirk of his own as he stood up, "I bet mine are way better than yours, flame brain!"

"Oh yeah? Wanna bet?" challenged the pinkette, rising to his feet as well.

"If Salamander is competing, I'm in!" roared Gajeel, sending his chair flying into the wall behind him.

"You're on, metal-head!" snarled Natsu with a bit of fire in his eyes, "What do I get when I win?"

"A date!" piped Levy, a mischievous grin dancing across her lips.

"A date?" questioned all three males, sending curious glances at the small woman.

"With Lucy! An all-expenses-paid trip to Ryuzetsu Land!"

All three men looked astonished, the thought of going back to the incredible water park was enough to get them pumped. Just as they were about to start, the sound of a failure voice brought them back to reality.

"A romantic date with the princess?" smiled a spiky, orange haired male, "Count me in!" He didn't wait for the others to respond; the celestial being was already making his way towards Lucy with a staggered step.

"Is... is that Loki?" choked Gray, his gaze following his once close friend.

"How the fuck did he manage to get here?" grumbled Natsu.

"Well, Lucy is still distressed from having her heart stomped on," snapped Levy, "i guess he sensed that and decided to pay her a little visit. if you don't hurry, he might just sweep her off her feet and into his bed."

"**OVER MY DEAD BODY**!" roared Natsu, running over to join in the battle for Lucy's attention.

"Come on, before they use all the good lines!" commented Gray, rushing over to join the other men, being followed quickly by Gajeel.

She couldn't help but smile. She was sure to be scolded for this later, but she just couldn't help it.

* * *

"I-I'm sorry, repeat yourself?" stammered the stunned blonde. She was sitting here, talking with Erza, Lisanna and Mira when suddenly Loki appeared saying the most embarrassing thing she had ever heard. She couldn't even understand how the hell he had gotten here!

"I asked if you were an interior decorator? Because when I saw you, the entire room became beautiful," he purred, taking Lucy's hand and planting a small kiss on it.

"I... Loki, I don't-" her hand was quickly snatched from her spirit and was now in the large, warm hands of Natsu Dragneel.

"I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together," he said quietly, his cheeks burning red. All the women around gasped and cooed over the simple comment made by the man and before Lucy had an chance to respond, a fist made contact with his face and Gray was quick to grab her now vacant hand.

"Do you know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material."

"Gray! You're not wearing any clothes!" chirped Lisanna, laughing hysterically at his shocked expression. Lucy felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find Gajeel.

"Did you sit in a pile of sugar? Cause you have a pretty sweet ass."

"GAJEEL!" yelled Erza, her eyes widened and jaw dropped, but everyone else in the area burst into laughter; including Levy. Lucy's attention was soon obtained by her spirit when he kicked Gray's legs out from underneath him.

"For a moment I thought I had died and gone to heaven. Now I see that I am very much alive, and heaven has been brought to me." Again, there was a collective coo from the women just before Loki was thrown across the room, Gray gaining back the spot he once occupied.

"I tried my best to not feel anything for you. Guess what? I failed."

"**NO! GRAY-SAMA!**" shrieked Juvia, dropping her umbrella as she walked into the guild, "Please! Tell Juvia that it isn't true!" Gray suddenly put one hand behind his head and stared off into the distance, muttering something that no one caught.

"I'll go talk to Juvia!" laughed Levy, running towards the bawling water mage. As Lucy watched her friend run, her eye was caught again by Gajeel.

"I'm not staring at your boobs. I'm staring at your heart." Lucy nearly choked on her own saliva. She couldn't wrap her head around what was happening. Why the HELL are all these boys hitting on her?

"Umm, guys? What the _hell_ is going on?" She glanced at Gajeel then towards the other men, but her eye caught Natsu's and he gave her a wink and a smile. Her heart just about burst at that moment.

"Lucy... You must be a hell of a thief because you stole my heart from across the room," he turned his face away and scratched the back of his head while a deepening blush found it's way to his cheeks.

"Natsu!" Lisanna, Mira and Lucy cried in unison. None of them could ever image Natsu, of all people, saying something so sweet.

"This is far from over, _Dragneel_!" snarled Loki, body checking his friend out of Lucy's view, "If I were to ask you out on a date, would your answer be the same as the answer to this question?"

"Loki!" gasped the blonde just before her stool was spun around to face the pierced dragon.

"If you were a booger I'd pick you first." At this point, all attention in the guild was focused on the scene at the bar and a tsunami of laughter washed through the guild hall. Lucy didn't think her face could become any brighter, but she would soon be proven wrong.

"I must be a snowflake, because I've fallen for you,"shouted Gray.

"Would you grab my arm so I can tell my friends I've been touched by an angel?" purred Loki.

"Did you have lucky charms for breakfast? Because you look magically delicious!" stuttered Natsu.

"My love for you is like diarrhea, I just can't hold it in," grumbled Gajeel. Another round of laughter smothered all other sounds, halting the competition long enough for Lucy to gain control of her blush.

"**ENOUGH**!" she finally called out, causing the laughter in the guild to die down. "What the hell has gotten into all of you?" her voice was bitter, although she had to admit that she liked the attention she was getting from Natsu, the same couldn't be said for the rest.

"I have had a really bad day and it always makes me feel better to see a pretty girl smile. So, would you smile for me?"

"**THAT DIDN"T ANSWER MY QUESTION LOKI**!"

"Is it hot in here or is it just you?"

"Natsu!" blushed Lucy, "Is anyone planning on answering my question?"

"So, what do you do for a living besides always making all the men excited and warm all over?" Added Gajeel.

Indeed, her questions had fallen on deaf ears.

"Just enjoy, Lucy!" whispered Levy, her eyes had a little twinkle, "I will explain everything afterwards!" Lucy sighed, ofcourse she would come up with something like this. No matter how embarrassed she was, this was fun; it had felt like forever since she had laughed this hard. She sat back with a smile on her face and gestured for the men to continue.

Gajeel was the first to respond, "You know, you might be asked to leave soon. You're making the other women look really bad."

"Annnd you're done!" said Levy, grabbing Gajeel's ear and leading him to a table in the back of the guild. Their figures followed by cat-calls and pats on the back by the male population.

"You make me melt like hot fudge on a sundae."

"Gray-sama makes Juvia melt in much the same way!" cried the bluenette. Although Levy had already explained the situation to her, it stilled pained the water lady to hear such sweet words directed at Lucy instead of her. Especially when it was her beloved that said them.

"I want to be your tear drop, so I could be born in your eyes, live on your cheeks, and die on your lips," Natsu's comment again shocked the members of the guild. Loki growled and countered shortly after.

"If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I would be walking through my garden forever." A round of sighs came from a majority of the women and a disgusted grunt from the males.

"Girl, if I were a fly, I'd be all over you, because you're the shit!" called Gajeel from his corner, earning a scowl and a smack with a book from Levy and a round of laughter from everyone else.

"You look like a cool glass of refreshing water, and I am the thirstiest man in the world," Gray commented.

"**GRAY-SAMA!**" The pipe had finally burst and Juvia couldn't hold it in any longer; Gray was her man, and she couldn't let her love rival steal any more of his attention. Within seconds, she had Gray locked in her water and ran out the guild doors with him.

And then there were two.

Lucy's eyes darted between the two men that stood before her; both were face to face, shouting cheesy pick-up lines while trying to intimate the other with a glare.

"Lucy is so beautiful that she gives the sun a reason to shine!" shouted Loki.

"Oh yeah? Well, her beauty makes the morning sun look like the dull glimmer of the moon," snarled Natsu in response.

"My doctor says I'm lacking Vitamin U!" says Loki.

"Have you been to the doctor lately? Cause I think you're lacking some Vitamin Me!" Natsu retorted.

"Umm, was that directed at me, or each other?" giggled Lucy. Their eyes snapped to the blonde in front of them, each reached forward and grabbed one of Lucy's hands and continued to try and whoow the woman. Loki was the first to start.

"I was so enchanted by your beauty that I ran into that wall over there. So I'm going to need your name and number for insurance purposes."(Loki)

"You look cold. Want to use me as a blanket?"(Natsu)

"I was feeling a little off today, but you definitely turned me on." (Loki)

"Are you an orphanage? Cause I wanna give you kids." (Natsu)

"I will stop loving you when an apple grows from a mango tree on the 30th of February." (Loki)

"If I had a star for every time you brightened my day, I'd have a galaxy in my hand." (Natsu)

"Excuse me, I think you have something in your eye. Oh wait, it's just a sparkle." (Loki)

Natsu sighed, he looked down at the floor and thought about what he was going to say next. He had been planning to use this line when he gathered the courage to confess his love to her, and he felt bad about blurting it out in a pick-up line competition. He knew he would win with this line, but he wanted her to know that he meant every word of it.

"Natsu?" whispered Lucy, her eyes showed some concern for him. He loved her more than anything in this world, and he would be damned if anyone else was allowed to have her but him.

"Lucy, do you know what I did last night? I looked up at the stars, and matched each one with a reason why I love you. Or I would have, if there were enough stars in the sky."

She pulled her hand from Loki and brought it to her mouth. She tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall, but was unsuccessful after hearing his next words.

"Lucy Heartfilia, I love you and I'm sorry that I hurt you earlier. The truth is, I never thought you felt the same about me. I was shocked when you confessed to me, do you think you could forgive me?" he never once broke eye contact, a single tear ran down his cheek and that was all the proof Lucy needed to know he was being honest.

"_Of course_ you_ idiot_!" she cried, tackling the dragon slayer to the floor.

"Well, I guess we know who won that contest,_ gihi_!"

* * *

_I hope you guys liked this short! I was really inspired to write it after reading another story like it! I know it's a little sappy at the end, but I had to close it some how!_

_Any ways, please don't forget to let me know how I did! I can take any comments and/or advice!_

_I found all lines on google! I don't own any of the lines used in this story!_

_Thanks for reading! See ya later!_


End file.
